


Concerts

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [264]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Thor, but he doesn't really speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint and Phil are going to attend a concert and Skye wants to tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerts

**Author's Note:**

> “A concert? Awesome! Can I come? I haven’t been to a concert in  _ages!”_ Skye jumped off of the couch with a grin. “What are we talking here? Maroon 5? Ed Sheeran?  _Katy Perry?_  Please tell me you’re going to see Katy Perry because in which case, I am not taking no for an answer.” 

“It’s a date, Skye. I don’t think you’re going to be invited no matter how much you beg.” Jemma pat her shoulder on the way to sit down on the couch. 

“Besides, if you want to see Katy Perry, I could just call her. Ask her to come hang with us, or something.” Tony told her, flicking an m&m into his mouth. 

“And deprive the people who paid good money to see her? Yeah, I don’t think so, Tony.” Bruce snorted. 

They do this once every few months; Phil’s team take a break from quietly saving the world to hang with the Avengers whenever both teams were available. During said breaks, they all gather in the tower to just relax and unwind. By day, they’d do whatever they pleased with any one of the opposite team (i.e. Jemma and Bruce tinker with science. Mack, Fitz and Tony would tinker with technology. Steve, Natasha, May, and Bobbi would spar. Thor and Skye would look for more cat videos. Clint, Hunter, Phil would shoot stuff.) but by night they’d all gather in the living room to do a movie marathon, well, everyone sans Phil and Clint because night time is usually date night for them. 

It helped release stress from all parties involved. 

“Then I’ll pay her double the money she’s bound to make tonight. Easy.” Tony rebutted.

“I don’t think it works like that.” Bobbi frowned skeptically.

“Bobbi’s right. We’re not thinking about Katy Perry’s income tonight. We’re thinking about the people who saved money to go see her.” Steve added.

“Then I’ll pay them too!” Tony smirked.

“Wow, talk about throwing money at your problems.” Mack grinned. 

“If only SHIELD could do that.” Hunter sighed.

“If SHIELD did that, we wouldn’t be called SHIELD. We’d be called Tony Stark.” Phil said with a smirk.

A chorus of ‘ooh’s erupt from the room. 

“I don’t see the problem.” Tony shrugged.

“Of course you don’t.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Uh, Hello?” Skye waved at all of them. “Girl still wants to go to concert here. So come on. Where are we going?”

A series of three claps come from almost everyone in the room and they all laugh. 

“I don’t think you’ll like it.” Clint told her. “Most people don’t really like their music. 20-somethings typically don’t enjoy the musical genius that is Pierce the Veil.” 

“Wait, Pierce the Veil as in that screamo band? The screamo thing that stopped being cool after 2000?” Hunter asked.

“How do you know about Pierce the Veil?” Bruce asked him.

Hunter shrugged. “I wanted to impress this girl that was into screamos so I had to learn my stuff. I think that was the only band I ever heard. I couldn’t even finish one song. It was too fucking loud.”

“You’re taking Phil to a screamo?” Skye asked.

“No. Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not taking Phil to a screamo.” Clint looked appalled at the insinuation, “Phil is taking me to the screamo. It was his idea.”

They all remained really silent for a moment that Clint swore he heard a cricket before the entire room erupted into fits of loud, obnoxious laughter. 

“Yeah, right. Agent, and screamos?” Tony asked in between giggles.

“C’mon Clint, you’re better at making stories up than that.” Fitz told him, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

“I don’t think I’ve ever laughed this much. Oh God, my sides hurt. Someone help me.” Bobbi cried out.

Clint rolled his eyes at all of them. “I know its not the first genre of music that comes into your mind when paired with Phil, but-”

“Not the first one? It doesn’t even make top 10.” Skye giggled. 

“ _-but_  it’s what Phil likes, so we’re going. and you assholes can suck it.” Clint stuck his tongue out at all of them.

Phil snorted at that and he cleared his throat. “Okay, we all got a good laugh, but we really do need to get going. I don’t want to miss the opening bands. I hear Bullet for my Valentine is playing. C’mon.” As fast as he could Phil pulled Clint towards the elevator leaving the entire team in the living room to their devices.

“Bullet for my Valentine?” Jemma asked.

“It’s another band.” Natasha answered calmly. They all turn to her and May, who were both quiet through the whole ordeal. 

“You learn the names of the up and coming when you work as closely as we have with Coulson.” May shrugged.

“Wait, that was for real?” Bruce asked no one in particular. No one really needed to answer anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/123981604966/i-have-to-go-back-to-school-tomorrow-damn-im)


End file.
